sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Avenger (comic book)
"The Crimson Avenger" was a comic book produced by Vigilante Comics in 1992 (during the Initial Era) that was not part of the Sprinkles continuity. It featured a hero named Crimson Avenger, after the creators' high school mascot. There were 3 issues produced. Mike Longo wrote and drew issues 1 & 2, Matt Forrestall wrote and drew issue 3. Issues Issue #1 (June 1992) The issue starts in Everest High School's computer research room where a bunch of students are playing computer games. A slobby geek named Jimmy Paine comes in and complains about the students playing games. He calls Pete Nabisco, who yells at the boys to stop playing games. The 4 boys are not scared, well, not until Pete threatens to inform Mr. Piddle of their game playing. The boys leave the computer room only to watch Jimmy and Pete go in and start playing games themselves. One of the students wishes there was a superhero that could help them. And magically, the Crimson Avenger appears and introduces himself. The boys ask him for help liberating the computer room. Crimson responds with "Don't you worry! I can do anything! ... And remember ... Never underestimate the power of the feeble-minded!", and then he charges into the computer room. Issue #2 (August 1992) Crimson Avenger flies into the computer room and blasts Jimmy Paine in the belly, causing him to explode. Next is Pete Nabisco who yells for Mr. Piddle before CA gives him the wink of death. That causes Pete to crash through the wall and run away. Mr. Piddle comes in, tells CA he's out for the year, but not before he tells him a joke. CA inflates his fist and punches Mr. Piddle away. Issue #3 (February 1993) Issue #3 was guest written and drawn by Matt Forrestall. It's titled "Hai, Kaviltafish Part I of II". The story starts with Tallforest and Bongo in the hallway when Jimmy Paine is coming. Bongo tries to say hi to him nicely, but Pane yells at him, confusing him with Tallforest, and then he leaves. Bongo and Tallforest then head to get Jove and Four. Meanwhile, Paine heads to Dr. Kutrubium's lab. There, Dr. Kutrubium is talking about how this is his last year at EHS and he needs to gather up his gold and Greek slaves. Paine comes in and tells Dr. Kutrubium's vampire helper that he'd like to get rid of Tallforest and Bongo. The vampire agrees, but first drinks from his Goblet of Eternal Life. Meanwhile, the students are in Mr. Batrile's class and he is rambling about nothing. Bongo, Tallforest, Jove and Four then see a floating UFO (labeled "Hover I") come into the room and start shooting Lifetaker holes at them. The Crimson Avenger appears, taking the shots and protecting the students. CA asks who dares attack this innocent kids, and Dr. Kutrubium, Paine and the vampire respond. CA is confused since he thought he killed Paine, but Paine tells him Nabisco rebuilt him and now he's Apple literate. He shows CA his half cyborg face, takes CA's blast to the belly, and then threatens to blast him back. The story was to be continued, but the Crimson Avenger run ended here. This title is available on the Sprinkles website, www.sprinklesthemoose.com, under Comics -> One Shots. Category:Comic title